You Always Need The right Ingredients
by elvirakitties
Summary: When you are doing a ritual, you need to make sure you have the right ingredients. Dumbledore, Granger and the Order want to do a ritual, they don't bother to make sure of their facts first.


Harry had been enjoying a quiet week. He wasn't sure what the Order was up to after he rejected their idea of using a ritual on him. Granger was researching, but that wasn't new. The girl had a list of things that Dumbledore wanted her to research for a solution to the Voldemort issue.

What Voldemort issue he wasn't exactly sure. Old Snake Face was deceased. Well, Harry hadn't exactly told Dumbledore and the Order that information. Harry had tried to tell Dumbledore that Voldemort was dead, but Dumbledore never believed his version of the events from the graveyard. That was over four years ago.

The Twins always believed him. The Order never listened to anything he told them. Dumbledore had all kinds of reasons to counter whatever Harry tried to tell the Order. Second year was a prime example, the Twins and Harry had tried to tell all the adults about the bars on his window, how they had to rescue him, and how his relatives treated Harry. It was all ignored.

Harry saw Weaslette come into the room and quietly speak to Granger. He wondered why Weaslette was suddenly leaving him alone. He was grateful she was, but also confused. He didn't miss her trying to sit on his lap or kiss him. He certainly didn't miss Molly Weasley gushing about how cute of a couple they made. He wanted to hurl.

He had a caught Granger, Weasley, and some Order members in secret meetings with Dumbledore. He turned his attention to Granger. He frowned as he thought about the ritual they wanted to use. It required a virgin, which he wasn't. He wasn't sure what the ritual was to accomplish as they gave him a "it's not really important for you to know" and Granger, with her smug attitude, informed Harry that she was the brains, and Harry was the power.

Harry had resisted rolling his eyes. He only needed to make it to his 18th birthday to be free of them for good. He was tired of them not listening to him. He decided he was giving himself a headache thinking about what the Order was trying to hide from him now.

He decided to escape to his bedroom. He was heading up the stairs when Weasley blocked him on the staircase. He heard one of the steps squeak, turned his head and saw Granger on the fifth step, the one he always stepped over because of the squeak, with Weaslette at the bottom of the staircase. He jumped aside as Granger erva fired a stunner at him. He forgot about Weasley as he felt the stunner hit him from behind.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry woke to find Dumbledore standing over him. Minerva was next to him. "Albus, we only have a few hours left."

Dumbledore cast a series of spells that prevented Harry from moving, including binding him with some rope. Harry had tried to prevent it but since they started while he was still unconscious Harry was powerless to do anything.

"What are you planning on doing?" Harry was furious.

"We need to do the ritual, and it must be done tonight." Dumbledore gave him his standard grandfather kind face.

"It won't work. I have been telling you that all week. Actually, since you mentioned it. I'm…"

"Silencio." Molly Weasley cast the spell. "We need to get the cleansing of the room finished." She started giving out directions as Harry tried to get loose.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"It won't work." Harry tried to tell Dumbledore and the Order. They were all standing around him in white robes. They were crowded into the library. The last of the Order members had arrived an hour ago. The room smelled like sage, lavender, and incense.

"Harry, it won't take long." Minerva patted him on the shoulder. She was holding a candle in her hand. "It's the prep that takes the longest. You will be free in a short bit."

"It won't work." Harry tried again. "It really won't work."

"Harry we know what we are doing. I read all about the ritual." Granger smiled at him. She had the book opened and on the small ritual table by the bookcase.

"But..." Harry tried again, as he tried to see if the ropes had loosened. "Honestly, guys it won't work!"

"Shush, Harry." Molly put a Silencio put on him, again. Harry was going to put a permanent Silencio on the woman when he was free.

"Now, everyone take your places. I will start chanting, you know your parts. Remember you follow once I end the first round." Dumbledore ordered. Dumbledore stood at the apex of the circle. He waited until everyone was in their places. He double checked everyone's position before he started.

Harry kept trying to get away, but nothing was working. He tried his magic but Dumbledore had bound him, with the aid of the others. He knew this wasn't going to be pleasant experience when the ritual started to tickle his magic. He magic didn't like the feeling of the ritual. He started as a light itch, but it was getting worse.

The members of the Order started their part and added to the magic in the air that was now beyond a light itch. It was starting to burn. The Order kept chanting and chanting.

Harry was started to scream, but they were ignoring him. The burning was building. His body felt on fire, like his blood was turning to acid and was going to burn his skin alive. He closed his eyes. He roared.

Everyone stopped moving as Harry glared at them in his Animagi form. He roared, again, with some fire coming out of his mouth, setting some of the floor on fire.

"I don't think you planned on that." Tonks pointed the furious dragon. The Order pulled out their wands and started to put out the fire. Harry huffed out more fire at the small table and other ritual items.

"Why didn't it work?" Granger grabbed the book, saving it from being burned. She ignored the burning table as she began to turn the pages looking for answers.

Harry, the Dragon, kept setting small fires non-Auror members of the Order were staring at Harry. The Aurors, with Dumbledore and Minerva, were trying to get the small fires under control.

Severus burst into the room sending the door crashing into the wall. Everyone started to blame each other while Granger was still trying to figure out what was wrong with the ritual. Severus was glaring at the group assembled. "HARRY! I told you no rituals! What part didn't you understand? Albus, you never listen to me. I told you it wouldn't work. I warned you it would backfire."

Harry changed back to his human form. He glared, his mouth moving, Severus removed the Silencio.

"I tried to tell them. As you can see they put a Silencio on me. I would have told you I wasn't a virgin. I mean with all the shagging I've been giving my husband. I didn't want to do the ritual. They-" Harry pointed to Granger and Weasley "stunned me. I tried to warn them, and they did it anyway. Granger and Weasley, again, ignored what I said and didn't want to listen when I told them last week it wouldn't work. Dumbledore and the rest of them didn't listen to me either. Can we go now? I still want to tie you to the bed and see how many times I can shag you before you pass out from orgasming."

"Fine, but you better make it extra special. I had to leave my potion research." Severus gave the Order his death glare.

"Don't blame me, blame them. I was just happy to have Weaslette leaving me alone this week. Honestly, if they wanted a virgin, the only one is Granger." Harry was still glaring at the Order. "They still believe that Voldemort is still alive. No matter what I tell them."

"True." Severus cast a group Silencio as all started to yell. "I'm never leaving you alone with them, again." He gave Dumbledore his death glare, again. "Leave my husband alone."

"I told you I didn't want to come here." Harry was finished with Hogwarts and had been getting his affairs fixed, not that the Order knew. He was almost eighteen. He was done with the Order. "Now, let's head home."


End file.
